A Simple HeartBreak
by SweetKeo
Summary: It's been forever since i've last added a chapter or even thought about writing my fanfic.life has been too hectic so please be patient and thank you all you faithful readers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own inuyasha there i said it happy?

She sat there waiting for class to begin. She always came early so she could be alone with InuYasha. Today was different somehow. He wouldn't look her in the eyes. "What ails you InuYasha?" she asked as he jumped when she spoke. "Oh, uum, it's nothing." he replied. She could tell he was avoiding to look at her. "Actually it is something." he spoke softly "I can't be with you, Kikyou."

"Why not!" Kikyou's voice rising in tension. "I'm not looking for anything serious." His eyes softened as he heard her choke back the tears. "I thought..." she stammered gathering the courage to say the words. "I thought you loved me!" She could no longer help her voice from cracking but she was able to hold back the tears. Students started entering the classroom moments before the bell rang. She took her seat, but she regretted it for she was placed with InuYasha.

The teacher stood at the front of the class talking about last night's assignment. They were to right a poem about something that inspired them to love. He started calling people up to read aloud.

Kikyou was called on next. She knew that everyone had laid their large, curious eyes on Kikyou. Was it because she had tears in her eyes or was it because they all thought since she was always left out, quiet and lonely and she couldn't love.

Either way she knew they were watching her. "What inspires me to..." she hesitated as she began to read the words. "Love, is that I will always..." she choked letting the tears fall freely from her grey orbs down her face. She couldn't take it… She had to get out of here. Her world was coming to an end and everyone was watching. She realized now that she was whispering. "Have someone to…to..." She couldn't finish it, it was a lie."I can't take it!" she murmured.

"May I please be excused?" she asked while her voice choking up. People were starting to whisper "So the loner does have feelings?" "Yes you may Kikyou." the teacher replied while hushing the class down. Kikyou ran out into the hallway she pulled her walkman out of her bag and ran into the bathroom. She put in her AFI cd, knowing one song that could calm her down. Kikyou let the tears fall silently down her face as she sat on the top of a toilet so no one would know she was here.

Kikyou didn't understand how he could just leave her. She turned the song to The Leaving Song Pt.II. Kikyou sat there quietly singing the words to herself. She was full of hatred, sorrow, and worst of all she still loved him. "Why?Why did you leave me all alone!" she screamed in her mind. The bell had rung meaning that it was time for lunch so she grabbed her bag and was about to leave before...

to be continued.

A/N: I would love to give a special thankx to Kianna she helped me w/ this story and I am soo happy she did!(NO FLAMES)Hope you like it.It's getting to the Kik/Sess in the next chapter or two so PLEASE dont try strangeling me!hidesok i know its short but hey its a good start right?right?anyone?crickets man coughs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:Two

continued... Before three girls walked in. One of them was her sister Kagome. She got back up to her spot on the toilet. She heard the one with short brown hair speak. "Kagome, don't you atleast feel a little bit bad for Kikyou?" Kagome replied coldly "Why should I?" "It's not like it's the end of the world!" Kikyou couldn't believe why her sister was acting like this.

This time a girl w/ long, curly, black hair was speaking. "Kagome!" "Thats mean,she's your sister!" she said practically yelling. "I know...fine." "I'll go talk to her at lunch." Kagome said while leaving the bathroom.

Kikyou walked out of the bathroom clutching her bookbag tightly. She still had her walkman on listening to AFI-Silver and Cold. That's exactly how she felt. She stepped outside where everyone was eating lunch. She was walking as far away from anyone as possible until she heard someone call out her name.

"Kikyou!" Kagome yelled trying to catch up to her. "Hai Kagome?" Kikyou answered with no emotional tone in her voice. "Kikyou, I heard what happened, are you going to be okay?" Kagome said trying to sound sympathetic(mostly pathetic).

"Hai Kagome, after all it's not the end of the world." Kikyou said side stepping to get away from her little sister. Kikyou sat underneath a sakura tree watching as everyone stared at her again. She curled up to where her knees were to her chest.

She didn't feel to hungry so she sat there while everyone else ate, laughed, and gossiped on about what happened in third period. She just wished she could disappear. Her grey eyes were now covered by her long, raven hair. She didn't see that a guy with deep amber eyes was staring at her.

When she firsted noticed she thought it was InuYasha, but no. This man was taller and had a more mature look to his face. "What do you want?" Kikyou asked coldly. Then a toad looking boy ,probably a freshman appeared. "How dare you talk to Lord Sesshoumaru that way you vile wench!" the little toad screamed out. "Jaken!" the man was now staring coldly to the toad boy.

"Speak when you are spoken to, not out of your own will." he replied almost squishing the boy. "Woman." he was speaking to Kikyou but staring st the little imp like boy to see his reaction. "I have a name, it's Higurashi Kikyou." she was now staring at the man before her.

Kikyou, in her mind was thinking about how deep his expression was. How he looked so angry but so sorrowful. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Then he spoke making her come back down to earth. "Okay, Kikyou." "Do you realize that you are in my way?'' his voice was monotonical when he spoke. "How so, Sesshoumaru?" she knew now she had striken a nerve.

"For one, I sit there. Two, you are an interference in my time." he answered his voice not rising but showing much annoyance. Kikyou's voice was now soft and low. "Sorry, it appears I am just a waste of time in everyones life." she told him while walking away. "What a crude woman!" Jaken spoke. "Silence Jaken." Sesshoumaru said while he was staring at the lonely Kikyou.

"Why does she cross my mind still?" Sesshoumaru said mumbling to himself. "Her eyes were full of hatred and love at the same time." "Lord Sesshoumaru? Daijobu?" Jaken was sitting there staring at Sesshoumaru. "Hai Jaken." Sesshoumaru got up and walked away just moments before the bell rang for lunch to be over.

Kikyou was walking down the hall with her head low. Her long, raven tresses covered most of her face. People were pointing and talking about her. How she choked up in class and ran out crying. She didn't care, she knew what she had done. Next she had archery with the senoirs. She walked pass everyone to the back doors.

A/N: This chapter was longer than the first one so i hope you liked it. I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! wOOtness.(no flaming the love)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I've been getting great reviews but only like four.BUT i thank the ppl who submitted them.And i still thank Kianna for helping me.

Disclaimer:Nope still dont own InuYasha and co. but i can tell you what Kikyou owns that Kagome doesnt. Sesshy's heart and love.(NO FLAMES DAMNIT)

Chapter Three:

When she stepped outside she felt so relieved. She still had ten minutes until class started, but she came here to clear her mind. She still had the look of sorrow deep within her moon white face. Her grey eyes no longer held the happiness from which she had,but only anger, hatred, love and sadness fumed inside her.

She took out her walkman again, now listening to A7X. She clipped it to her school uniform and made her way to the first set of kyuushi(bow and arrows). She was alone atlast doing something she loved. She shot her first arrow and it landed right in the middle of her target. Since she had her music blaring up she didn't notice that someone was watching her at the door.

Only when she reached for another arrow did she notice that Sesshoumaru was watching her. "What are you doing here?" she said staring coldly at Sesshoumaru. "I have archery next with the sophomores." he replied giving her the same cold look. "What ever." she said while turning back to her headset and archery.

Sesshoumaru slowly made his way to the beauty before him. He watched as her soft pale skin moved gracefully on the kyuushi. "Wait!" he was yelling at himself in his mind. "Why am I thinking such things!" "I, Sesshoumaru can't take the risk of showing any emotions towards anyone. People started flowing outside for their next class.

Sesshoumaru took the target next to Kikyou's. "Kikyou!" "Why are you blushing?" she was screaming inside her head. "Why should you care that he keeps staring at you!" Kikyou just shook the thoughts away as she knelt over to put her walkman in her bag. She shoved it in, but in the process it fell out along with her cd case.

Her cd's scattered all over the grass. She bent over to pick them up, but to her suprise Sesshoumaru helped her. "I don't need your help." she said not coldly but with a little tug at the tip of her lips. Sesshoumaru picked up most of the cds and examined them each. "Cradle of Filth, Green Day, Reggie and the Full Effect, and ah... one of my personal favorites AFI." he said ignoring her statement.

She took them from his hands and shoved them back in her bag. Everyone was waiting for the teacher Midoriko to come out. Kikyou sat on the grass with her head tilted back. "Sesshoumaru was just like her." she thought inside herself. Alone, deep, sorrowful, angered, hated, and empty. One of the women that works at the front office came out and told us that Midoriko-sensei will be out in ten minutes. Everyone sighed, they wanted this to hurry up and end.

Not everyone was here though. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Kikyou. "What are you looking at?" he asked her. "How everyone is just a pawn in life not knowing that you begin to die when your born." she replied softly. "That's true, but there are reasons to live, if we did not live how would we know how to feel, see, touch, hear, or taste?" he sighed when saying that. "Why does he speak to me as if we have been friends for our entire lives?" Kikyou thought while closing her eyes.

"I'm going to practice before Midoriko-sensei gets here." said Sesshoumaru while standing up. He shot an arrow at the target but missed it greatly. Kikyou chuckled at his next attempt to try again. "I can help you." she exclaimed. "Why would I need your help?" he answered. "So you can get a better grade." she told him. "True, I do need a better grade in archery." Sesshoumaru sighed at this. "Fine, I'll watch how you do it then try it myself.

"Okay, if you say so, but tell me if you need me to demonstrate again. Kikyou pulled out another arrow and placed it above her thumb on the bow. She concentrated on her target then pulled the arrow back on the string. She realeased the arrow watching as it flew right in the middle of her target. "Perfect shot!" Kikyou mumbeled. "Did you get that?" she asked him. "Yeah, seems easy enough." he answered. Her moon white face was watching as he pulled an arrow onto his bow.

"No, you got it all wrong. She stood behind him and took his hands on the bow and arrow. At her action Seshoumaru blushed a bright pink. "You pull it back tighter." she said as her hands guided his. "Then...release." her wprds in his ear were soft and encouraging. He let go of the arrow on his bow and watched it fly exactly in the center of his target. She blushed at him when she realized she was still holding on to his hands and pulled away quickly.

"Ok, now you try on your own." she said as she gave him another arrow. Instead of grabbing the arrow he reached for her hand. InuYasha had just walked out the door and saw that his half brother was holding his ex's hand. "Get your filthy hands off her!" he yelled. Kikyou glanced up to see InuYasha running towards her. She quickly snatched her hand away and balled it up into a fist. "Just what do you think your doing Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha said yelling again. "I was simply-" he was cut off by Kikyou. "What he was doing is none of your concern InuYasha." Kikyou snapped.

To be continued...

A/N:wOOt wOOt I'm so happy. I've been getting great reviews and I even got one from Sweet Ruby Moon!cries You people are such great reviewers! (NO FLAMES)(or i will flame you for flaming me and that wouldnt be a good flame becuz there would be two of them).Well im gonna start on chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:nope not yet but my invisible swarm of squirrels might be able to help.But i still dont own the dufus dog boy,but i would be more than happy to own his brother!XD**

**A/N:Still getting good reviews,but moslty from my friend Kianna!I luv this chik,she is the shiznit!(NO FLAMES on the LOVE!)**

**Chapter Four:**

**Continued...**

**"Kikyou, why can't you just get over the fact that I don't love you?" said InuYasha in a smugish voice. Kikyou was about to explode. Her face was red with anger, and she was about to shoot InuYasha with an arrow before Sesshoumaru stepped infront of her. "InuYasha apparently she does not wish for your prescence among us." he said cooly. "InuYasha, I won't forget what you did to me, but I will forget you!" Kikyou said in her monotone voice. InuYasha was shocked at her remark, but he said nothing and turned to walk away. Sesshoumaru was impressed at her as well.**

**She looked up at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at her with a look of interest on his face, but came back down to earth when he realized she was looking at him. "Kikyou, I'm impressed on how well you took that." he said looking into nowhere. "Thank you...I just can't stand how he can be so full of himself." she said while looking over to where InuYasha was standing. The teacher just walked outside. "Sorry I'm late class, there was a short meeting." she said while speeding to grab a set of kyuushi.**

**"It was all about some stupid thing against the pop machines" she muttered to herself. "Ummm, we will be having partners today." "Kasuumi, Akira and Sagarashi, Kianna(A/N:Kianna is my friend whos been helping me), you two will be partners." she said while motioning them to one side of the room. "Next will be Taisho, InuYasha and... Itsuyami, Sango. Kikyou let out a sigh of relief, for she was happy that she was not paired with InuYasha. Sesshoumaru stared down at Kikyou in interest. "She doesn't seem like an ordinary girl, not normal at all." he thought, while getting tranced into his own thoughts he didn't here his name being called. "Uuumm Taisho, Sesshoumaru?" Midoriko repeated. He snapped back to earth. "Yes?" he called. "You will be partnered with Higurashi, Kikyou." she explained looking around for the next partners.**

**Kikyou just looked at him and nodded. She grabbed her kyuushi and told Sesshoumaru to follow her. He followed her over to the corner away from the school. While Midoriko finished off with the list Kikyou readied her arrow on her bow. She was aiming at InuYasha, but she of course could not shoot it(A/N:aww why not?). Sesshoumaru watched her carefully. He could not get her of his mind. "Why does she intrigue me so?" he questioned himself. "Is there something bothering you Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked still not taking her eyes off her target. "No, there's nothing wrong...umm, but I was wondering..." he cut off. "Yes Sesshoumaru?" she replied with a little sound of cheer in her voice. "If you would..." he couldn't finish. "Hai, Seshoumaru-sama?" her voice now back to its normal tone.**

**"Forget it class is about to be over." he got his things and waited. Kikyou gathered up her things then went to sit by Seshoumaru. "I can't get him out of my mind." "He is so handsome and I feel myself around him" she couldn't stop thinking about him. She wondered what was going through his mind. She was brought back down to earth when the bell rang. "Ok,I'm really sorry we didn't do anything class, maybe next time, we'll be having all grades participate together." said Midoriko while everyone was heading back inside.**

**"One more class and this nightmare is over!" thought Kikyou. Kikyou's next class was her favorite...Study Hall. She always got all her homework in study hall. She sat there in her seat waiting for the bell to ring. She didn't have much to do just an essay and a poem on depression. She was sitting there daydreaming about Seshoumaru(A/N:mmmm yumm-ee)when the bell rang. She put her stuff in her bag and left the building. She was walking to the corner to wait to cross the street. When she made it over she did not here the muffled laughs coming from an alley up ahead, instead her mind was caught up on alot of things.**

**She was jerked back from her thoughts when...**

**to be continued...**

**A/N:Thank u all for ur great comments. Kianna i used u in my story! yay heres my fourth chappy and its finished, i bet u wish u knew wat happened next dont ya? heh well i kno and Kianna might kno to so dont torture her! This is only for official Kikyou and Sesshy lovers. I mean who in there right mind actually thinx that Kagome can be w/ Sesshy. REASONS:Human, talks to much, annoying, trampy, hates Sesshy(ggggggrrrrrr) and has nothing in common w/ him wat-so-EVER! there do u need more proof?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:shakes nervously I d-do not own InuYasha or a-a-any of its characters.There are you gonna remove the gun from my back now yealls at a big japanese guy behind her Ok i said it dont sue or nuttin alright!**

**A/N:Kianna helped and wrote sum of this chapter for me and i wish i could give her a big hug but she lives a day away. WELL THANKS KIANNA!This is one of the best chapters eh?**

**Continued...Chapter Five **

**Kikyou felt her back coming with hard contact with a cold brick wall. "Hey!" Kikyou yelled. A senior with long black hair and red in Kikyou's high school smirked. Four sophomores in the back were smirking smugly: One with his black hair in a braid and sterling navy eyes (Bankotsu), another one with dark green hair and blue eyes (Jakotsu) and one brown hair and blue eyes as well (Suikotsu). A freshman with black hair and grey blue eyes leaned against the wall, looking as if he wanted nothing to do with it.**

**The senior chuckled. "Kikyou, we all knew what happened during third period," he said smugly. "Are you ok? Need a shoulder to cry on?" Kikyou resisted all urge to slap him. "Never in life, would I touch your filthy body," Kikyou stated harshly, pulling down her shirt down securely. "And never in hell will I even be with you."**

**That wiped the smirk off Naraku's face. "Oh is that so," Naraku said, unnerved. "Bankotsu, Suikotsu, do it." The braided boy and the spiky black haired walked towards Kikyou. "W-what do you want?" Kikyou asked, trying to hide her fear. Bankotsu and Suikotsu grasped Kikyou's wrists and slammed her against the cold brick wall as she screamed and yelled "Stop!"**

**The remaining sophomore began to walk. "Jakotsu, where are you going?" Jakotsu turned to Naraku. "I have no interest in this if it's not a cute guy. Anyway, you only need three people to do the job. Call me when you it's a guy… hopefully Inuyasha…" he added dreamily, watching Kikyou's reaction.**

**Naraku massaged his temples. "Fine, leave then." "See ya." Jakotsu said, waving airily and walked. Naraku looked at the freshman who was trying to hide himself in the corner. Snow was beginning to scatter. "Kohaku…" Naraku declared. Kohaku looked up, stuttering. "H-huh?" "Finish it off," Naraku said.**

**Kikyou struggled from Bankotsu and Suikotsu's grips. "Damn it, I can't move my hands" Kikyou thought exasperatedly. Then, Kikyou remembered her legs were free. With all her might, she was able to kick Naraku in the jaw and loosen her grip from Bankotsu and Suikotsu.**

**As Kikyou massaged her wrists, she did not realize she was punched in the stomach and was sent stumbling back to the wall. "Aggh!" Kikyou screamed in pain. Her vision blurred as her eyes watered but caught a glimpse of Naraku slapping Kohaku.**

"**Get out of here!" Naraku growled. Kohaku clutched his cheek, tears streaming down his face and ran out of the alley. Naraku walked up to Kikyou, rubbing the blood off his face as he pressed his body onto Kikyou's. "Thank you, boys," Naraku said, "I'll take it from here." Bankotsu and Suikotsu slowly removed their hands from Kikyou's slender wrists as Naraku clamped his hands on Kikyou's as the two sophomores picked up their school bags and walked out of the alley.**

"**Tell us how it went!" Bankotsu added with a wink. Naraku smirked and turned back to Kikyou. "Now where were we?" Naraku asked seductively. Kikyou hissed angrily. "How the hell should I know?" "Does this?" Naraku said, pressing his lips onto Kikyou's petal soft ones. "Agh! No! Can't let him in! Can't lose control! NNRrrGGH!"**

**Naraku broke off for a gasp of air. "Why won't you open your jaws?" Naraku growled. "Because I don't want your filth in my mouth!" Kikyou retorted. Naraku pursed his lips as he grasped Kikyou's arms with one hand firmly as a he reached in his pocket with the other.**

**Naraku drew a pocket knife, flicked it open and slashed Kikyou. Two long streaks of red appeared on Kikyou's shirt as she screamed.**

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX**

**Kianna and Sesshoumaru walked down the sidewalk, chatting as they went. Kianna held her Kendo equipment as she walked down the road. "So, how is she?" She asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "How's who?" Kianna sighed, exasperated. "Kikyou," Kianna said flatly. "She's been quiet during the day. I snuck up to her during Study Hall, and went BOO! She just turned around with a bleak face and said 'Hi, Kianna'! Usually she would smile and go, 'Hey, you!'"**

**Kianna shuddered as she took a breath. "Who's HE to say, 'Kikyou I don't want to be with you anymore?'! Yeesh!" **

**Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, I know…" Kianna and Sesshoumaru went silent for a while. "So…" she began shiftily. "Whadjya think of her?" Sesshoumaru blushed. "She's pretty nice, smart…" Kianna smirked. "Uh-huh! So you DO like Kikyou!" (Comic relief! Comic relief! XD) A vein popped up for Sesshoumaru. "I DO NOT!" he roared as Kianna's shiny black-purple highlighted hair blew the other way. "Oh? Why you blushing then?"**

"**I'm cold!" Sesshoumaru said. Kianna narrowed her eyes, saying "Uh huh", and leaving it at that. Suddenly, a scream erupted through the street. "That was Kikyou's voice," Kianna said, alarmed. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yeah, let's go look." The two of them ran down the street. Another scream, this time louder and with Kikyou's voice, Sesshoumaru and Kianna ran down a dark alley, seeing Naraku ambushing Kikyou with a pocket knife. Two red streaks of blood stained Kikyou's school uniform.**

"**NARAKU!" Kianna screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KIKYOU?" Naraku smirked and released Kikyou as she slumped to the ground in a corner. "Why is it your concern? She wasn't cooperating, _if _you get my drift…" Naraku said coolly. In rage, Kianna dropped her school and kendo bag and withdrew her shinai (Bamboo practice swords) and charged at Naraku while Sesshoumaru checked for Kikyou's conditions.**

**Naraku grasped Kianna's wrist as she strained to overpower him. Naraku chuckled. "What were you thinking, a sophomore attacking a senior?" "That doesn't matter!" Kianna hissed. "If all you can do is hold me off, then I simply have to weaken you!" Kianna declared with a sharp knee in Naraku's stomach.**

**As Kianna and Naraku fought, Sesshoumaru ripped some of his jacket for bandages. Kikyou opened her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Kikyou asked wearily. "You were lucky that Kianna and I were passing by, Kikyou," Sesshoumaru said stiffly. "Who knows what have happened if we didn't?" "Does he care really for me?" Kikyou thought. "Or is it just the fact I am wounded here?"**

**Sesshoumaru carefully lifted up Kikyou's shirt, not looking at any female curves: A blood X-gash lay on Kikyou's stomach, the top branches, extending up to her chest and shoulders. "How is it?" Kikyou asked. Sesshoumaru knew exactly what she was talking about. "Thank GOD I wasn't so dense," Sesshoumaru thought if he answered with how Kikyou's body form was. "It's pretty nasty, but it's not deep," Sesshoumaru said. "All we can do now is bandage it up." **

**Kikyou raised her arms as Sesshoumaru wrapped the cloth around her torso. Meanwhile, Kianna was getting battered by Naraku's blows: her lip was cut and she had bruises on her arms and legs. "RAAAGH!" With a loud yell, she struck Naraku on the head with the shinai and successfully knocked him out and watched him fall into the wall. Kikyou began to stand up as Sesshoumaru swooped up his little sister's bags (I've decided to make Kianna Sesshoumaru's little sister.) The three of them ran down the street and J-Walked over the streets. **

**Kikyou's wounds began to bleed again, so Kianna pulled her up to her house to tend her wounds better."Dad!" Kianna yelled through the house. A man with silvery hair tied in a pony tail and wearing glasses over his golden amber eyes poked his head out from the door. "What is it, Kia-" Inu no Taishou saw Kikyou's bleeding torso. "Dad, can we let Kikyou lie down on the spare bed so we can tend her cuts?" Inu no Taishou nodded seriously. "I'll go get the medical kit."**

**A/N: This is our best chapter yet eh guys! THANK YOU SOOO MUCH KIANNA. I cant wait to read the reviews for this chapter i dono if its longer than sum of my others.OH WELL. haha i havent gotten any flames...yet. Kagome has nothing w/ Sesshy why cant u retards see that! they have nothing in common nothing to hold them together jeez. DUH!**

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the disclaiming says it all( . )

A/N: Great reviews, yeah it's been MONTHS I know well we've been going thru some changes here at the house, so yeah WOO im backdances

Continued: Chapter 6

When she came to she felt dizzy, and found she was laying in a bed she thought to be her own. When she finally got a hold on herself she realized she was somewhere familiar, but unknown. She got up and turned on a lamp to get a look at herself in a mirror. "What happened to me" she wondered. She noticed she was dressed in some different clothes. She was draped in a pair of light blue jeans and an Atreyu shirt. "Wherever I am and whoever I'm here with has great taste." She thought to herself.

She turned off the lamp and headed down the hallway to see if anyone was home. "Hello? Anyone there?" she called out. Someone stirred on the couch and looked up into her rain cloud grey eyes with soft amber ones. "Well good morning." Stated a cool voice. The voice of Sesshoumaru, oh how it made her melt inside. "What time is it?" she asked. "You've been out all night, it's about 22:56 p.m.(10:56 here)." He replied.

"My sister is down at your house explaining everything to your mother with dad." He said with a yawn. "Oh, ok, thanks." She said shyly. "So how do you feel? How's your wounds?" he asked with a sense of concern. "Oh, umm I feel better, thanks. Just a little sore." She answered with a flinch. Even the slight crouch made a sting travel down the gash. He noticed and beckoned her to sit down. "Well it's good to see you up and walking at least." He told her.

"Well it looks like you're staying here tonight. Kianna is also getting you some clean clothes, and a different uniform." He said while staring into space. "Oh ok, I'll be sure to thank her." When she finished her statement she noticed Sesshoumaru staring at her with a look of interest and longing. She glanced at him and smiled the first smile since school. He saw her smile and leaned closer to her, she noticed it and turned a faint pink. She leaned closer to him and touched his hand. Their faces, now just an inch a part.

She felt her heart racing, and was pretty sure his was doing the same. But before that breath taking moment come Kianna and her dad came in. Sesshoumaru mumbled something then got up to greet his siblings. Kikyou tried to get up without disturbing her wounds, and walked to Kianna and her father in the kitchen. When she saw Kianna she ran up to her and hugged her. "Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou!" she squeeled. " You're welcome!" Kianna replied with a smile.

"Good to see you're up, I got you some clothes and a uniform for tomorrow." "And your mom said stay here as long as you feel, dad already said it was ok." "Your mom was frantic, but she feels it's safer if you walk with us." Kianna finished. When she was done talking InuYasha came trampling in. "Dad I'm home! Whaddya make for dinner!" he yelled. Kikyou tensed up at the sound of his voice and stood behind Sesshoumaru hoping InuYasha wouldn't notice her yet.

TO BE CONTIUED. . . coming soon though

A/N: I Think this is one of my most successful chapters eh? Well cant wait fer your reviews people!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: .hides from evil big guys in black suits. i dont own him! .watches the guys drive away and sighs.

A/N: I LOVE MY REVIEWERS . 

Continued. . .

"What the hell is she doing here?" InuYasha whined. Kikyou came out from behind Sesshoumaru and walked over to Kianna ignoring InuYasha. "So Kianna, what are we doing tonight?" she asked her friend. InuYasha's vein popped out on his head, " Don't ignore m-" "Silence InuYasha" Sesshoumaru interupted. "Kikyou was attacked on her way home from school, and she is staying here as long as she likes." InuYasha stopped bickering and looked at Kikyou who had her head down to where her raven bangs covered her dusk eyes. "Kikyou. . " he paused. Kikyou butted in, "I'm fine, Sesshoumaru and Kianna saved me." InuYasha just dropped it and walked out of the room, "Thanks Sesshoumaru." Kikyou said, breaking the silence. "Nothing big, he shouldn't have started anything with you." he replied. Kianna just stood there with an O.O look on here face. "SOOOOO?" she said breaking the tension. "Kikyou what do you feel like doing?" "Wanna eat some ice cream and watch movies?" "Tomorrow is Friday and we can go to a party if you want." Kianna said being a good friend. "Sure" Kikyou replied with a smile. "All of those sound great." "Sesshoumaru would you like to join us?" Sesshoumaru looked up with a small look of suprise. "Sure, why not I don't have anything to do." he answered.

"Besides, I'm sure you two will need some chaperoning." "Exspecially Kianna." He said eyeing her and her sheepish smile. Kikyou started giggling. Sesshoumaru smirked. "So Kikyou, how bout that ice cream?" She said with a big smile XD.Kianna and Kikyou walked over to the fridge to start digging out the snacks as Sesshoumaru stood there thinking. "We almost kissed, it was like my heart was about to come out of my chest." He snapped out of his trance as Kikyou asked him if he wanted to join them. "oh uh, yeah, why not." He shrugged. He took his place at the end of the couch and turned on the television, scrolling through the movie channels. He yelled back to them in the kitchen, "Anyone up for Hostel?" Kikyou's eyes got big as she said "HAI HAI HAI!" Kianna laughed at Kikyou's face and they put away the ice cream and went to sit down.

Kianna walked up and sat down at the other end of the couch, and Kikyou sat between her and Sesshoumaru."Kianna did you get me something to sleep in?" She asked. Kianna replied, "Ya they're in my room, I'm gonna change to, I wanna get comfortable before the movie." They sat their ice cream on the table and went to change. Sesshoumaru got up and decided he should change too. "Hey Kikyou, you know what I think?" "What's that?" She replied slipping into her nightshirt. "I think my brother likes you." Kianna said while putting on her night pants. Kikyou started blushing. "Don't be ridiculous, he wouldn't like someone like me, PLUS I'm your brothers just dumped girlfriend. "Seriously though, he looks at you different then other girls." Kianna told her as they walked out with their toothbrushes. Sesshoumaru was walking down the hallway in his pj pants without a shirt on (**A/N: . couldnt resist)** and looked into the bathroom at the girls brushing their teeth. He couldn't help but notice that Kikyou's underwear were showing as she was bending over to see into the mirror. He stood there for a moment then came to his senses. "Uhh, the movie is about to start." He stated.

The girls rinsed their mouths and put their toothbrushes away and went to eat their ice cream. Kikyou couldn't help but notice Sesshoumaru's great body. She plopped down sorta close to him and picked up her bowl. She crossed her legs and began eating the already melting ice cream. Kianna did the same, and they both watched the screen. Sesshoumaru shifted a little toward Kikyou's direction hoping she wouldn't notice. Kikyou ate her ice cream silently and finished during the first 15 min of the movie. Kianna went to the kitchen with their bowls and fixed herself a glass of orange juice. She hesitated in the kitchen for a while to see if her brother or Kikyou would show any signs of liking eachother, and while she was waiting InuYasha came wadling downstairs in a pair of pj shorts a different design from Sesshoumaru's blue plad ones. "Hey, what are you guys doing in there?" he asked Kianna. "We're watching a movie, it's called Hostel, ever seen it?" she replied while taking a sip from her glass. "Oh, no, is it any good?" he inquired. "It's really boring so far, it just past a part where the guys are at a night club." she answered. "Huh. . . mind if I come and watch it?" he asked. "Nahh, I don't, but personally I think you're a jerk." she said with a frown. "How could you break up with her for her SISTER!" "Kagome isn't anything but another one of your groupies, she'll follow you around and do whatever you want like a lovesick puppy." "It's pathetic, she only likes you because you're popular." Kianna exclaimed with a snap.

InuYasha's face heated up and he opened his mouth to say something but instead just walked past her to the living room. He plopped down on the couch in Kianna's spot, so Kikyou slowly moved her way to Sesshoumaru. She kept scooting until there was enough room for Kianna in between and to the point to where she was pressed up against Sesshoumaru's side. His eyes shifted toward Kikyou as she whispered sorry to him. He nodded and said he understood as Kianna came in and sat in between Kikyou and InuYasha.

A/N: ok i know my chapters arent long but they are good right? ..crickets..


End file.
